


Conquest

by itachiloverful



Series: Divine Intervention [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Monsters, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Violence, original storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiloverful/pseuds/itachiloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is on the brink of chaos and it's up to a group of humans to restore the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary, mid summer's night. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, storms promised until late that night, leaving me stranded at work. I worked full time in a small coffee shop on the corner of Main Street. It was one of the only shops where you could get good quality coffee without paying an arm and a leg for it.

I had just finished closing and was heading outside when, with a flash of lightning lit the sky and a loud clap of thunder shook the city around me. Suddenly, rain began pouring down, soaking me in less than a minute. 

Sighing, I leaned heavily on the counter as the rain continued to fall outside. Great. 9 at night and I was stuck at work. Pulling my phone out of my shoulder bag, I flipped open the small plastic item. The blinking light at the top corner of my screen informed me that what little battery life I had was depleting rapidly. 

"This just isn't my day!" leaning against the counter once more, I glared at the clock that hung above the door.

9:30. The rain didn't seem to be letting up and I was already starting to get tired. I wasn't the kind of person who could stay up late, especially when it was raining. The sound of the rain pattering against the roof lulled me into a blissful sleep. ****************** I woke to another loud clap of thunder, the deafening boom causing me to jump, falling back out of my stool. My legs hooked onto the seat of the stool, dragging it down with me. Groaning I shifted, sitting up to rub the now-forming bump on my calf. "You'll catch one hell of a cold if you sleep in a place like that." A raspy voice came from my left. Letting out a (less than manly) scream, I jerked back to my right, head jerking and hitting the front of counter. Gripping the back of my head, I opened my eyes to try to see the owner of the voice. Snickering, the creature shifted towards me, allowing me to see him...it..better. Its skin was grey and pulled taught against its bones, showing every dip from bone to bone. Its fingers were long and bony, its claws protruding from the very tips. Its eyes were sunken in and looked like two, shining black rocks. There was no definition in them. No whites, or pupils or irises...just black. I would have screamed (again), but nothing was willing to come out. Not the breath I was holding, not a sound. "Oh stop panicking child. I'm not going to hurt you." the creature rasped, leaning back on its hind legs. "H-How do I know I can trust you?" I whispered, voice trembling as I watched it look around the shop's main room. "Us monsters tend to keep our word. We aren't keen on liars and we don't lie unless absolutely necessary," those black orbs turned back to me. Shuddering, I moved back as far as I could, pressing my back to the counter, "Wait just a minute. You said monster right?" that would explain the horrid look. "What is a monster doing here?" pausing I rubbed the bump on my head, convinced that this must be some really weird concussion induced dream. "Glad you asked!" the grey skinned demon jumped forward, shoving its face right up to mine, "I need help." it hissed, looking around the room once more. Clenching my fist behind my back, I began running my fingers over the floor, looking for something... Anything that I could use to defend myself if things took a turn for the worse. "Help with what?" I forced the tremor out of my voice, gripping my cell phone tightly. "I'm looking for something. Something we lost. Have you seen it?" the creature tilted its head, eyes following the lines from my shoulders to my arm that I had behind my back. "What did it look like?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably, trying to put some space between the two of us. The creature's eyes glanced up at my face before it grinned, showing me rows of brittle, sharp, yellow teeth. "There are four of them and they look like marbles. There is a pink, a green, a grey, and a blue one. I think the grey one may have rolled in here." Too scared to take my eyes off of the creature, I moved my other hand behind my back, feeling around the floor for a better weapon. "I haven't seen any marbles. But, uh, I'd be willing to help you look for it," just then, I registered the monster's words from earlier. "Wait. We...who...who is we?" The creature's eyes grew harsh instantly, a low growl erupting from its throat. I barely had a second to react before it jumped at me, digging those sharp teeth into the dip between my shoulder and neck. White hot searing pain shot through my arm and neck. Another scream burst from my lips as I raised my cell phone, smacking the demon against the temple. Screeching in pain and irritation, it opened its mouth, jerking away. It clutched the side of its head. "Mean! Cruel! Wicked boy!" it growled, swiping its claws at me. That bastard just called me boy...Kicking my foot out, I used it to push its hand away, forcing myself to stand. Unfortunately, it had seemingly recovered and was already charging at me. Picking up the stool beside me, I smacked it harshly against the creature, knocking it back once more. Pain continued to shoot up and down my arm, causing my vision to blur. The room felt like it was spinning. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, staring in horror as it moved towards me once more. In that instant, I knew I was going to die. Closing my eyes, I let the world drift away, darkness surrounding me. The only thing I remember was my hand touching a small sphere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here, but what will happen next? Is Alex stuck? Will she be tortured by the mysterious monster? What will we learn in this chapter?

The ringing of my phone woke me once more. Jerking out from under my pillow, I snatched the small phone off of my nightstand. Flipping it open, I held it up to my ear. "M-Hello?" I sniffed, rubbing my cheek and chin to make sure no drool had escaped. 

"It's about time you got up lazy bones!" Lilly's voice chirped loudly in my ear. "Alex! We were supposed to go shopping together today!" the girl whined and I could almost imagine her stomping a sandal-clad foot. "I've been at the mall for almost an hour! Please tell me you're still coming!"

Rubbing my eye with the heel of my hand, I coughed. "Yeah. Just let me get dressed and I'll head down. " sitting up the rest of the way, I looked at the clock. 11:30. "Uh, actually I needed to talk to you anyway. I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Oh really? Tell me everything when you get here! We can talk over coffee or something. Oh, and wear something cah-ute! I have the BIGGEST surprise for you!" a low beep informed me that in the girl's excitement she had hung up, probably rushing to the nearest coffee shop in the large city mall. 

Rolling my eyes, I lifted myself out of bed. That girl. She knew I didn't own anything "cute" by her standards. Walking over to my closet, I pulled out a light grey, button up shirt and a pair of jeans.

Was it all really just a dream, I wondered, reaching up to touch the dip of my neck to my shoulder. It seemed so real...No. I was just overworked...yeah...that's it.  
*********  
Pushing open the large glass door to the side entrance, I took a deep breath of the cold air being pumped by the A/C units that dotted the ceiling. People were all over, rushing from shop to shop, barely even acknowledging one another. 

Before I even got the chance to examine the shops around me, I was swarmed by a flash of pink and gold. The smell of roses engulfed with me as small arms squeezed my sides tightly.

"You took long enough didn't you?" the girl huffed in my ear, keeping her arms around me as long as I would let her. 

"Lilly. I can't breathe." it took all I had to keep myself from laughing as the people around us stared and whispered.

Reaching up, I gripped the girl's shoulders, gently pushing her a few steps back. Lilly looked like something you would find in the magazines. She was perfect in every way. Her bright blue eyes beamed up at me, dancing with laughter. Her long hair was so blond it looked almost white and hung it loose curls that framed her perfectly rounded face. 

A pink sundress brought out the slight tan that was always on her skin and fit to every curve of her body. Her long, perfectly manicured nails were always painted to match her outfit (which more times than not consisted of pink, pink, and more pink). She was wearing white strap sandals and had just the slightest touch of bubblegum pink lip gloss on her lips.

She was short too, only coming to about five feet tall. I had been lucky enough to be blessed with my father's height, coming to a whopping 5'10". This was a regular topic of our "arguments" that occasionally came up.

The best thing about Lilly though, was her unwavering loyalty to the people who put their trust in her, and her attitude. She may come across as a dainty creature (don't get me wrong. The second anything slimy or crawly is even heard of, she's the first person gone) but she had the attitude of a tigress. 

Lilly's smile dropped slowly as she gave me a quick look-over. "When are you going to start dressing like the girl you are, Alex? Didn't we just buy you that cute dress the other day?" she huffed once more, crossing her arms across her chest. 

Rolling my eyes for the second time that day, I looped my arm through one of hers, pulling her against my side. "Yes we did buy that dress, but you know you love it when all of the guys stare and wonder who the lucky "guy" is you're dating." I winked down at her as she pouted.  
**********  
Collapsing into the chair across from Lilly, I let out a low breath. I would never understand why girls enjoyed the mall so much. All it was a lot of walking for a few articles of clothes that they would only wear once or twice.

"Alright Alex. Are you ready for your surprise?" the small blond was practically bouncing in her seat as she sipped at her smoothie. 

Frowning at the small girl across from me, I shook my head. "You know I hate surprises. Please tell me it's something I like."

"Weeeeell~ I don't know if it's something you'll looooove. But I think you will grow to enjoy them." 

"If you say so- wait them?" 

As I said this, two thin strips of paper were thrust into my face. "They're tickets to that really loud rock band you like! And since there's two, you have to get a date and go!" with a smug grin she sat back in her seat, crossing her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Lily a card? She's a great character and I'm very proud of the development she went through before I finally put pen to paper. The next book will actually star Lily as the main character so if you all are interested in reading about her or any of the other future characters message me and I'll post the bios on here. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this series after I played the Darksiders games. Great games, I highly suggest them! The first "book" is about the human Alex and her role in restoring the balance. Now it may seem a little childish with the whole marble thing but please be patient (oh my gosh if that's wrong I'm sorry! TT-TT ) all will be revealed in the near future!


End file.
